


Falling Star

by Jatukun



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bullying, Dojima A+ Parenting, Everyone Protects Souji, Family Bonding, Homophobia, Inner Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Trust Issues, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, cinnamon roll Kanji, homophobic yosuke, sexual awaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatukun/pseuds/Jatukun
Summary: Souji's world get thrown for a loop when he wakes up to find out his parents have passed away. Dojima adopts him into his family and has to learn to raise a son who is struggling with the death of his parents, past abuse, and his struggle to find himself.Kanji struggles with his feelings for Souji and the constant reminder of abandonment he has faced most of his life. Once Souji rented his life, he has to face some feelings he tried to bury deep in his mind. Kanji struggles trying to stop being looked as a bad guy around Inaba because he wants to impress Souji and be allowed to spend time with him.Souji Struggles with finding his true self and what exactly this feeling could be. Being bullied by his classmates at his old school Souji thinks this school will be different until the local Junes boy starts to pick on him for no apparent reason. This starts making him feel not wanted by any one and it makes Kanji want to protect him even more.Watch them figure out their feelings, battle through dark past and fall in love. Might have some sexual content mixed in there.





	Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see more Souji/ Kanji, also I plan to add more tags while the story progress. I don't know where this story will go and don't plan to update like on a set scheduled. This is a work I want to do when I have free time, comments are appreciate and I will take suggestions on how you want the story go.

The ticking of the clock was the only sound being heard as Souji sat quietly in the lawyers office. This week has taken a toll on him, all the paper work and packing of his stuff. If it wasn’t for his little cousin or should he call her his little sister, he would have had another mental break down. His uncle was signing the final adoption papers before they take off back to Inaba, Souji sat there playing with his little sister’s hair while she napped on his lap reflecting on the events this summer.

 

Souji woke up to pounding, checking the time he noticed it was barely 3 in the morning. Slipping on his cat slippers and shuffled his way to the front door. Hearing the knock getting louder as he approached the door, Souji got this dread in the pit of his stomach for some reason he couldn’t explain.

“Souji Seta?” The officer spoke looking tired and read to clock out for the evening.

“Y-yes” Souji squeaked out forgetting all the manners and proper speech talk that his father beat into him through the years.

“Oh good” The police officers shoulder fell like a weight was lifted off them “ We’ve been looking for the right address for hours, I have some unfortunate news. Your parents were in a terrible accident and passed away on their way to the hospital.” 

Souji whole world started to crumble around him, his heart started to pound loudly ringing in his ears. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. He started to feel lightheaded and was caught in the arms of the officer, trying to regain his composer but his mouth and throat was so dry. 

“W-what will happen to me?” Souji squeaked out fidgeting with his pyjamas tops hem.

“We’ve located your mothers brother. We are trying to contact him, and I was told to stay here till he get ahold of you” The officer said. While leading Souji towards the kitchen table before getting him a glass of water.

The phone ringing broke Souji out his trance trying to get through the 5 steps of grief quickly. Making his way to the phone he stoped hesitantly, if he answered it and spoke to his uncle everything would be real. He never really had a great relationship with his parents, but that didn’t mean he stopped loving them. Just the fact he is now an orphan scared him greatly, raising the the phone to his ear her heard the voice of a tired man on the other line.

“Souji?”

“Yes? Uncle?”

Dojima chuckled “ Yes, you may be confused since last time I saw you you were in diapers. I’ll be there first thing in the morning, for now the officer will stay with you until I get there.”

“Yes, Uncle” Souji chocked out trying to keep from crying on the phone.

“It’s okay, I know how you feel. I promise I will take care of you, you are not alone” Dojima spoke softly to Souji, first time in his life hearing kindness from someone. 

Souji sobbed quietly on the phone while Dojima gave him a couple more details before saying goodbye.

“I’ll wait out here, you can go back to your room and sleep. Dojima-san will be here in a few hours, you should get some rest.” The young officer nodded to smiled softly at Souji while he made his way to his room. 

That night Souji fell asleep feeling alone and betrayed by the world. Crying softly to himself in bed made him pass out from exhausting from holding in the tears like his mother taught him so many times before. The weight of not having his father around felt like a burden gone, but having his mother taken away from him was what broke his heart to a million pieces.

 

Souji was woke up by the soft nock from outside his bedroom door “Souji?”.

The voice sounded familiar, causing him to shuffle the door and be face to face with the voice he spoke to on the phone.

“Uncle?” The tears started to flow out like a waterfall of emotions, having the strong arms of his uncle hold him tightly while Souji started to shake.

“Its okay Souji, I’m here now”.

“Dad?” A small voice behind his Uncle broke Souji out of his crying fit.

“Sorry Nanako, this is Souji your cousin. He will be living with us from now on, so come say hello”.

Souji looked down to see a little girl, who he assumes is Nanako “Hello, I’m Souji. You must be Nanako?”

Her face lighting up, she ran to hug Souji’s waist with glee “Dad says you are coming to live with us? Does that make you my big bro?” Her eyes sparkling with curiosity broke the sadness away.

“I guess it does Nanako-chan.” Hugging her back Souji noticed that Dojima was talking to the police officer.

Dojima finished getting the information from the police about the accident on his sister, turns out they were in an accident on their way home from an art opening. Finding out that he was the only other living relative for Souji, Dojima got into protective dad mode and made sure that he would be safe around him.

 

Souji broke out of his train of thought when the door to the lawyers office opened. Dojima was talking quietly to the layer, mostly grunting responses while the layer gave him final details of the adoption.

“Okay, so in about a week you will have the official documents on the name change and legal adoption. For now, this paper will be proof of last name change to enrol him into school back in Inaba. Pleasure to work with you Detective Dojima.”  
Dojima kneeled down in-front of Souji making eye contact “So its all finalized now Souji, you are an official Dojima now. Ya sure this is okay?” The hint of reservation in his voice made Dojima waver a bit.

“Its okay, just in a short period of time I’ve felt like I belong more here then with my birth parents” Souji spoke softly not wake Nanako. 

“Well, I don’t expect you to call me dad or anything unless you feel comfortable with it” Dojima said with a soft smile.

“But I want too D-dad” Souji spoke softly having a red tint dust his cheeks.

Hearing his son call him dad gave Dojima a sense of pride on how attached he became to Nanako and even himself. Ruffling Souji’s hair, he stood up while also prompting Nanako to wake up.

The three of them made their way slowly back to the train station to catch it back to Inaba. During the train ride Nanako fell back asleep, so Dojima took the opportunity to discuss school enrolment and what Souji will have to do since he starts school next week. All the information was making Souji get tired and helped him softly close his eyes for the rest of the ride home.

 

Stepping into his room Souji looked around at how empty it looks. When living with his birth parents, they would never allow him to get any trinkets or poster to put up on his wall. Seeing how empty it looks, Souji made it his goal to start collecting things and be more like a normal kid his age. Hearing his dad call from the bottom of the stairs, Souji poked his head out curious what he was saying.

“Ah there you are, so what I was saying tomorrow after work. I’ll come pick you and Nanako up , then we will go to Junes. We will pick up a few things to make your room lively, also I plan to get you a cell phone since you will be starting your first year of high school next week.”

“B…but dad, you don’t have too do that!” Souji looked shocked but the twinkle in his eyes told another story.

“I don’t have too, but I want too Souji. You’re my son, and I want you to feel this is your home. Also, a cell phone will help me get in touch with you if you decide to join any clubs at school.” Dojima chuckled at Souji’s reaction.

“O…okay dad, well I’ll see you in the morning.” Souji shuffled back into his room to lay down on his futon and drifted off to sleep.

 

“Okay you two, we won’t be here long but Souji you can wonder on your own and find a couple things for your room. Nanako and I will do our own shopping for supper tonight, I plan for us to have a good meal tonight.” Dojima smirked at the shocked face of his children.

Souji made his way to towards the section that has nicknacks and other animal themed bedroom items.  
Walking through the aisle of Junes, Souji was lost in thought and didn’t notice when he bumped into someone.

“Hey! Watch where you are walking buddy!” the person snapped at Souji, causing him to flinch and fall over.

“Oh man! You okay?” looking up Souji noticed that the person he bumped into looked like a thug in a gang movie. Having slick back bleach hair, pierced ears, and wearing a leather jacket hanging off his shoulders while slouching.

“Its okay, I wasn’t paying attention. Hope I didn’t bother you.” Souji squeaked out more out of the sadness of being yelled at.

“I thought you were just another classmate trying to stir up trouble again. Sorry Man, you seem new though.” Outstretching his hand, the stranger offered to help Souji up. Taking it, Souji felt how warm and gentle his hands are but also the rough calluses on his fingers. 

“Oh, yes I am new. I recently moved in with my uncle after he adopted me as his son. So, I guess my dad now?” Souji chuckled at the thought of calling Dojima his dad and saying it out loud. 

“I’m Kanji Tatsumi, nice to meet cha.” Kanji rubbed the pack of his neck embarrassed of his high towards the quiet boy.

“I’m Souji Dojima, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Souji perked up on how easy it was to talk to Kanji.

“Oh Dojima, he a cop, isn’t he?”

“’I think he’s more of a detective. Why? Do you know him?” Souji looked curious to hear more about his father.

“Kind of, I’m a local pest with the police here. Even though I have good intentions.” Kanji scuffed at the thought of the police.

“Well you don’t seem too bad, and looking at your basking you like to knit?” Souji pointed out causing Kanji to flush deeply.

“That’s not weird to you?” Kanji asked worried about the response he would get.

 

“Not really, Its adorable really. I wish I knew how to knit, my birth parents never allowed me to even take part in activities that can lead to fun.” Souji attitude change once bring up his parents and Kanji could tell it was a sore subject for him.

“Oh man, if you want I could always teach you how? I know this is being so straight forward, but you seem like you need a friend.” Kanji had a dusting of pink spread across his cheeks having what he said catch up with his brain.

“I would love that, here let’s exchange numbers. My dad just bought me a phone on his plan, so now I can text.” Removing his phone out of his pants pocket, Souji quickly scrolled through the phone to add Kanji’s address.

“There added, now don’t be afraid to text me any time. I don’t mind it since I rarely have other people message me. I should go though, I have to check out and then help Ma make supper.” Kanji waved goodbye to Souji and walked towards the cash, but not before noticing how Souji gravitated towards a cat themed alarmed clock acting adorable holding it.

This thought made Kan ji shake his head thoroughly for having these thoughts again is bad for his image. Also, last time he fallowed his heart he crashed and burned so bad he lost all his friends. 

 

Walking back to meet up with his dad and Nanako, Souji found a Cat alarm clock that meowed every hour it turns. He also found a lamp in his favorite shade of orange that has a weird design at the base of the lamp.

Seeing a giant Cat plush in Nanako’s hands, Souji assumed it was a present Dojima allowed Nanako to pick out. 

“Did Dad get you that Nanako? Its looks so cute.” Souji smiled down at his little sister while she held the animal tightly.

“No, Dad said I could get him for you as a present big bro!” Nanako cheerful pushed the large animal into Souji’s arms.

“Thank you Nanako, how’d you know I like cats?” Souji looked confused since he never shared his hidden love for felines.

“Dad said he noticed how you eyes light up when we walk about the strays. So, I asked him to get you a stuffed cat because it looks like that orange one at the floodplains.” The blush on Nanakos face just made me look so innocent.

“Well thank you Nanako and you too Dad. Its very sweet of you two.” Souji smiled so big, and it was the first time Dojima seen him smile.

“all right you two, time to head home and have supper.” Dojima guided his children towards the check out and didn’t notice when Souji looked at him phone and smiled softly.


End file.
